PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab
Questions for a Crab is the 6th PSA secret mission. While G is trying to find out what the Crab that was captured in the previous mission knows. It runs away, and the player needs to follow the crab. The crab reaches to The Wilderness through the Ski Hill, and leads the player to a cave. In the cave, the player is captured by a polar bear, that presents himself as Herbert the Polar Bear. The polar bear tells who he got to Club Penguin Island, and how he met the crab, named Klutzy, and tells he hates the penguins, and going to destroy the Ski Lodge t build a bonfire. After Herbert and Klutzy go, a Black Puffle helps the player to escape from his tram, and the player returns from The Wilderness, and prevents from Herbert and Klutzy to destroy the Ski Lodge. Walkthrough *'Step 1.' Talk to G, the Crab Translator will explode and the crab escapes. Follow the crab up to the Mountain. *'Step 2.' You will fall down the Mountain and you will loose your map. Keep following the crab. *'Step 3.' You come up to a cave door, the crab goes through the small one, but the big door is locked. Turn right and go to where the stump is, go left to where the log is. Use your scissors from your spy phone to get the bag of O' berries. Put them in your inventory. *'Step 4.' Go back to the place with the stump, give the black puffle a O' berry. He is your friend! Go back to the cave and put a O' berry in front of the door. He will unlock the door for you. Go into the cave. *'Step 5.' A big cage will fall on you. Herbert and Klutzy will start talking to you whilst the black puffle is hiding behind a rock. Klutzy will take your spy phone and Herbert will tell you how he came to Club Penguin. When they have finished, Herbert and Klutzy walk out of the cave. *'Step 6.' The black puffle comes out, look around the room until you see a cage lift. Put a O' berry on the right of the lever. Water then hits a pan and forces it to turn right, put a O' berry on the left side of the pan and it will make it move to the left. Finally put a O' berry on the lift next to the wheel, the cage will then move up. *'Step 7.' Gather evidence around the room (Rope, Grappling Hook and the Electro Magnet Blueprints). Go out the door, suddenly a big bunch of snow is blocking it. *'Step 8.' Add some hot sauce to a O' berry and put it in front of the door. The black puffle will go flying out of the door. *'Step 9.' Go to the right and go to the left where the log is. Go back to the left, you should be where you first started. Combine the rope with the hook and climb the mountain, then click on the Mountain. *'Step 10.' You end up at the Ski Hill. If you go to the Ski Lodge, and click on the Ice Fishing door, you will see Herbert building something. *'Step 11.' Waddle to the Pizza Parlor and order a Seaweed Pizza. Take it to Herbert at the back of the Ski Lodge. Whilst Herbert is eating the pizza, change the leaver below the crab from green to red. *'Step 12.' The machine will crack the icy pond and Herbert is stranded on the other side. G gets a phone call, it was from Herbert for you. He tells you it isn't the end. Finally, give G the Electro Magnet 3000 Blueprints. Congratulations! You completed Mission 6, claim your gift and reward! Gallery Questions for a Crab 001.png Questions for a Crab 002.png Questions for a Crab 003.png Questions for a Crab 004.png Questions for a Crab 005.png Questions for a Crab 006.png Questions for a Crab 007.png Questions for a Crab 008.png Questions for a Crab 009.png Questions for a Crab 010.png Questions for a Crab 011.png Questions for a Crab 012.png Questions for a Crab 013.png Questions for a Crab 014.png Questions for a Crab 015.png Questions for a Crab 016.png Questions for a Crab 017.png Questions for a Crab 018.png Questions for a Crab 019.png Questions for a Crab 020.png Questions for a Crab 021.png Questions for a Crab 022.png Questions for a Crab 023.png Questions for a Crab 024.png Questions for a Crab 025.png Questions for a Crab 026.png Questions for a Crab 027.png Questions for a Crab 028.png Questions for a Crab 029.png Questions for a Crab 030.png Questions for a Crab 031.png Questions for a Crab 032.png Questions for a Crab 033.png Questions for a Crab 034.png Questions for a Crab 035.png See Also *PSA Secret Missions *The Wilderness *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy SWF *Questions for a Crab *Pizza Parlor *Mountain *Herbert's Cave *Ski Lodge Category:PSA Missions Category:Secret Missions Category:PSA Category:Agents Category:Article Category:Club Penguin